


Heartless?

by SeptemberChild



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberChild/pseuds/SeptemberChild
Summary: Radamanthys y Kanon se asumen fríos y despiadados. ¿Pero realmente sus corazones son así?. La continuación se puede leer en "Caminos Cruzados"Publicado en Fanfiction.com en Mayo de 2017.





	1. I. Radamanthys

**Author's Note:**

> 28 años es la edad que Kanon tiene según Kurumada, y Radamanthys y Pandora rondan los 28 y 19 respectivamente según Shiori Teshirogi en su obra Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, edades que tomo como referencia en esta pequeña locura.

**HEARTLESS?**

**I. Radamanthys**

Hacía días que no pisaba su morada en las frías tierras de la infernal Caína.

Hacía los mismos días que los caprichos de su señora le mantenían esclavo de las sombras del Castillo de Heinstein. Más cálido que su solitario y añorado hogar, quizás sí, aunque no más humano. El Wyvern ya no recordaba el tiempo que su corazón aún palpitaba rebosante de vida e ilusiones estúpidas, agradables y sencillas. Esos días quedaban tan lejos en sus recuerdos que ahora se le antojaban meros espejismos creados por una rebelde parte de su alma, la misma que a veces parecía querer mantenerse agarrada a un resquicio de humanidad que esa tarde comenzaba a añorar.

Su mirada ambarina se detuvo en un recodo de los latidos perdidos. Necesitaba volver a centrarse en las páginas de un viejo libro cuyas letras esperaban revivir historias olvidadas, pero Radamanthys no podía dejar de viajar al secreto desván de sus recuerdos censurados. Solo pudo sacudir la cabeza con la esperanza de liberarse de demasiados pensamientos inoportunos e inadecuados. Infantiles y quizás desesperados.

Esa tarde el pecho le punzaba con un dolor que únicamento podía definir como nostalgia, y esta debilidad no podía entrometerse en la lealtad que años atrás había jurado sin apenas vacilar.

Su alma había sido elegida para servir al mismísimo Dios del Inframundo, y su corazón no se había turbado ante la total aceptación de su oscuro destino.

Renunciar a la debilidad humana le resultó fácil. Jurarle lealtad a Hades fue liberador. Jurársela a ella se convirtió en un eslabón más a subir en su escala de férrea entrega y noble convicción.

No dudó en el momento de brindarle su lealtad arrodillándose frente a ella, una niña asustada y elegida tal y como lo había sido él. Tal y como lo fueron todos los compañeros que en ese instante cesaron con las burlas que dedicaban a esos infantiles ojos violeta, los cuáles les observaban entre lágrimas de temor e impotencia, percibiéndose temerosos de un futuro que ya se auguraba oscuro para todos ellos.

Radamanthys fue el primero en no dudar. En renunciar. En aceptar.

En servir.

Se convirtió en un ejemplo que creó respeto y que forjó admiración, destacándose la profesada por la de su fiel y servicial aprendiz Valentine. Covirtiéndose en esclavo de la que nació en el tierno corazón de quién halló en él su faro de salvación.

El imponente espectro del Wyvern no lo supo entonces. Su juventud, la de todos, les cegó ante la realidad que estaban asumiendo sin vacilar. Todos creyeron dejar atrás el dolor de los corazones que laten para la vida.

Y todos fallaron en sus respectivas apuestas.

Radamanthys lo supo cuando comenzó a leer dentro de los ojos de Valentine, ésos que le miraban más allá de la simple jerarquía que asumían en silencio. Y lo corroboró cuando los impulsos irracionales comenzaron a verse activados por un brillo que clamaba comprensión, cercanía y algo que en algún lugar se conocía con el estúpido sustantivo de deseo o pasión.

Ese brillo iluminaba los admiradores ojos de Valentine. Y resplandecía intenso en otra mirada, triste, condenada...tan violácea como lo era el metal que el Wyvern defendía.

Sí, definitivamente algo fallaba en las apuestas dónde todos esperaron perder el corazón y ganar la inmunidad a la emoción. El Inframundo no se libraba del miedo, del amor, de los celos ni de la malsana competición para intentar brillar entre la negrura que se había alzado como su nuevo hogar.

El Averno era y seguiría siendo terriblemente humano, y nadie escapaba de esa nefasta realidad.

Nadie.

Ni siquiera él. Ni mucho menos ella, la bella Pandora, la niña perdida al fin convertida en comandante de un ejército que defendía la muerte cuando ella solo moría por sentirse viva.

Pandora...

Radamanthys cerró el libro y lo apartó de un arrebato. Exhaló un gruñido y se llevó ambas manos a revolver sus cortos y rubios cabellos antes de apoyar los codos sobre el escritorio y clavar la mirada en su pulida madera.

Esa tarde el Wyvern ya no sabía si añoraba Caína, su humanidad perdida o si temía rendirse a lo que no debía.

Morar en el Castillo de Heinstein por unos días no era una decisión que sirviera a ninguna misión. Servía única y exclusivamente a un capricho, a otra debilidad humana que se dolía de celos, que clamaba otra admiración más profunda que la recibida en el Averno.

Pandora no sabía mentir. No ante él.

Que no hubiera ningún espectro más en el Castillo, ni siquiera el fiel Valentine, no era una casualidad.

Que Pandora le hubiera extendido una invitación para compartir una cena en el gran salón, era la excusa para intentar hacer revivir unos corazones que años atrás habían renunciado a su derecho de latir.

El Wyvern sabía que era así.

Y también sabía que no podía, que no debía ceder. No allí. No con ella.

No con ella...

Esa tarde el Wyvern tomó una decisión, declinó una cena con postre prohibido y huyó con el dolor de su humanidad pesándole sobre los hombros.

Llegar a sus tierras natales no le supondría un gran esfuerzo.

Pasar la noche sintiéndose terriblemente humano sería su capricho.

Quizás el último que se concedería antes de asumirse definitivamente sin alma.

Y sin corazón.


	2. II. Kanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo inspirado gracias a las emociones que siente el Kanon que Victoria Nike refleja en su hermoso fic "Sayonara".

**II. Kanon**

Quedaban apenas tres suspiros para que el sol del atardecer comenzara a perecer en el horizonte. El perfil de la costa inglesa se delineaba brumoso ante su intensa mirada, y las ansias de pisar tierra firme comenzaban a arañar su estómago.

El parón que había decidido a última hora no respondía a ninguna necesidad de abastecimiento de alimentos ni de reparación del navío. Se debía a un capricho personal, secreto y suyo, aunque no fue discutido por ninguno de los que en esa travesía ejercían de marineros bajo sus órdenes.

La totalidad de la tripulación que viajaba a bordo del navío Poseidón sumaba una ridícula cuantía de siete almas. Escasas ante las apreciaciones de otros marineros experimentados. Suficientes para él.

No eran hombres normales. Por supuesto que no lo eran, aunque en pocas horas todos podrían elegir fingir ser esclavos de una humanidad cada vez más mortencina en sus almas.

Kanon hacía rato que había decidido asentarse en la proa. Le gustaba saborear las caricias del viento, recibir con ellas el tacto húmedo que se alzaba del constante cortar de olas, ejecutado con sublime delicadeza bajo la atenta mirada de un mascarón de proa con rostro divino.

El Dios del Mar presidía su viaje, ensalzaba su orgullo y respaldaba silencioso la consumación de su ambición más interna y privada.

Las divinas tierras de Asgard acababan de ser elegidas para que él pudiera labrarse un nombre. Solo cabía esperar. Aguardar con paciencia que la joya que ahora adornaba el dedo de la princesa Hilda de Polaris comenzara a actuar. A seducir y embrujar.

Kanon, quién entre sus subordinados era conocido únicamente como el General Dragón del Mar, sonreía satisfecho mientras apuraba el último cigarrillo existente. Ahí, en ese pequeño detalle agonizante entre los dedos emergentes de sus deshilachados mitones, residía una excusa que podría avalarle la decisión de atracar por una noche en tierras británicas. Necesitaba conseguir más calmantes para su vicio adquirido durante trece largos años de soledad y supervivencia.

Trece años en los que su cuerpo se convirtió en adulto y su corazón se fue calcificando sin remedio.

Los días en que su alma se ahogaba encerrada en la sagrada cárcel de Cabo Sunión ahora se le antojaban simples espejismos de dudosa realidad. Era mejor así. No creerlos vividos, aunque cuando cerraba los ojos y conseguía enlazar unas preciosas horas de sueño, siempre acababan rescatando un dolor que se sentía demasiado fiero y real.

Él había tenido un sueño, un deseo, una necesidad. Lo compartió con su mitad para poder escapar de una maldición que únicamente recaía sobre él, esperando hallar la comprensión que siempre creyó asentada en otro corazón que latía con su misma sangre, y al mismo son.

No fue así.

Saga no le comprendió. O lo hizo con una claridad que le aterrorizó, éso Kanon ya no lo pudo saber jamás. Solo supo que su ambición le arrebató la libertad, pero un capricho del destino le ofreció un poder de dudosa reputación al que se agarró sin vacilar.

Lo demás se presentó de manera fluida y casi natural, sin apenas poder ser consciente de la magnitud que podía llegar a albergar su calculada manipulación.

Las estrellas le habían arrebatado una vida, pero el mar le había ofrecido otra. No fue su tumba, como Saga había deseado mientras se carbonizaba entre las ascuas de su propia locura. Fue su salvación.

La única que tenía y a la que se había anclado con los cabos de un odio que servía de antídoto a su más íntima desazón.

Kanon había creído saberse por encima del bien, ejecutor del mal e inmune a los dolores del alma que alguna vez también le habían visto llorar.

Sinceramente había creído no ser capaz de sentir nada más que el placer proporcionado por el respeto que ahora obtenía sin siquiera alzar la voz.

Y había creído mal.

Días atrás, un fuerte torrente de emoción había rasgado el techo de agua que cubría el Reino de Poseidón, aunque solo él lo sintió. Fue un golpe asestado directamente a través de su calcáreo corazón. Un golpe que hizo arder el cosmos en su interior. El suyo, el de él...el de los dos.

Segundos después ese intenso calor se desvaneció, y a Kanon le quedó el amargo sabor de un vacío que le arrancó carcajadas de contradicción y lágrimas de dolor.

Saga había perecido. Lo había hecho lejos de él, de su mirada y observación, y lo habían propiciado las mismas manos que un día muy lejano osaron encarcelar su averiada ambición.

Ese día Kanon rió, lloró y maldijo el simple hecho de sentir. Muy a su pesar supo que aún era capaz de hacerlo, sabiéndose débil y humano por un despiadado instante que ahora volvía a cobrar vida en su interior.

El poderoso Dragón del Mar inspiró todo lo profundo que sus pulmones le permitieron, exhaló la última bocanada de orgullo y delineó sus pasos hacia el puente de mando.

Isaac estaba manos al timón, y solamente alzó la vista esperando cualquier orden que ejecutaría sin dilación.

\- Marina del Kraken, vira treinta grados a babor, pronto alcanzaremos Portsmouth. Prepárate para atracar.

\- A la orden, capitán.

Isaac ejecutó la orden con precisión milimétrica, y Kanon avanzó hacia Sorrento, a quién dio las indicaciones para modificar el velamen y reducir velocidad.

\- ¡Escuchádme todos! - exclamó Kanon una vez recuperó la posición al lado del timonero Isaac.- En breve atracaremos en Portsmouth y no zarparemos hasta mañana por la mañana. Tenéis la noche libre como recompensa al buen trabajo ejecutado en tierras nórdicas. Podéis hacer lo que os venga en gana. Por una noche - _la última noche quizás_ \- seremos humanos, así que disfrutad las horas como mejor os plazca.

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa y alegría no se hicieron esperar.

Las próximas horas estarían sembradas por una libertad de acción que ignoraban cuándo se volvería a degustar, y Kanon tampoco se sentía inmune a esa necesidad.

Necesitaba pisar tierra firme, quizás también beber, y lo más improbable, olvidar.

Sentirse humano al fin, y saborear dicha debilidad asumiendo que su corazón aún vivía, aunque solo fuera para maldecir o celebrar que el de Saga ya no latía.


End file.
